Ralvis
'' ""Tomorrow you march upon Death.....and if it's generous enough it will let you see it.....as the cold hands of winter decend upon your fragile body and consume you forever."'' Background Early Life and Beginnings Before the scourge invasion of Lordaeron, the kingdom was prosperous, trade flourished with the southern kingdoms such as Stormwind and Kul Tiras. Stratholme was a city that quickly grew into a major economic center for Lordaeron and thus became one of the more wealthy cities.However as all things have a bright side they have a darker side aswell. As the city's warehouses swole with traded goods crime became more of a day to day reality on the streets especailly in the less fortunate areas of the city. It was in one of these districts that on a stormy summer night a child was left at the stairs of the local orphanage a single word sown into the loin-cloth that shielded him from the elements,his name,Ralvis. It didn't take too long for the owner of the orphanage, a lady in her early 40's to hear the all too familliar sound of cries from a child outside her door. She opened the door.She saw the little child,soking wet. She quickly took him inside,gave him a pair of spare clothes and lay him on a nearby makeshift bed Ralvis quickly falling asleep afterwards. As she was drying his clothes she noticed the name sown into the fabric reading "Ralvis" taking a look back at the sleeping child and thinking to herself "Ralvis shall it be". As the years passed by the child quickly grew into what some would call and average boy for his age however at the orphanage he was most of the time singled out by the older kids and thus he quickly grew to despise others. At the age of 21 he took to the streets and found a job as a free-lancer mercenary.Though he didn't like people he quickly found himself leading a group of sellswords and making quite a fortune in the process. However soon his luck ran out as he has the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time,Prince Arthas' Culling of Stratholme. He only survived by sacrificing his group and fleeing into the city's underground sewer complex. After the total anarchy that ensued plus the king's death,Ralvis went into hiding at an old friend of his that he met while doing buisness across Lordaeron,in Vandermar Village. The village seemed to be unusually quiet compared to the rest of Lordaeron,however that was about to change with the arrival of Prince Arthas and the recruiting of the Cult of the Damned. Ralvis was unfortunate enough to find out his friend was indeed a cultist and he aswell was sold out to the Lich King his soul would be trapped in Frostmourne for eternity,or so it seemed Life as a Death Knight His luck was to improve as his corpse would later be transported to Acherus and was raised as one of the Lich King's champions: a Death Knight. He was honed into a deadly weapon by the scourge and he slew many crusaders without any mercy or sympathy under the watchfull gaze of his Dark Master. After the events of Light's Hope chapel he quickly rose through the ranks of the newly founded Ebon Blade led by Darion Morgraine pushing the scourge still loyal to the Lich King out of Acherus. As he was a high-ranking officer he was assigned to the newly founded Watch as the representing member of the Ebon Blade there. Appearance Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Undead